Objetivos Logrados Por los dos
by Pokeshipping Fun2019
Summary: Día 2 de la Semana del Pokeshipping Objetivos Logrados aquí deciden Ash y Misty viajar juntos por la región en esta 7 Generación. La amistad, el valor, y el amor nos acompañaran en su nueva aventura juntos por Alola Semana del Pokeshipping 2016 Ash y Misty ¿Que pasará en este fic? Entren y descubralo por ustedes mismos. I Love You Pokeshipping so much.


_**Desde el principio**_

 _ **Capítulo: Único**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Samurott**_ _ **1987**_

 _ **Desde el Principio.**_

 _ **Día: 2 Logros de metas cómo Ash y Misty logran su objetivo de ir juntos a alola y de paso se confiesan ese amor que se tienen el uno al otro espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Después de que Ash y los demás fueran premiados, por salvar a la Región Kalos de una posible destrucción y chico de pueblo paleta estaba pensando en lo sería su fututro en lo que deparará el destino para poder tomar la mejor, decisión en su vida ya sea empezar desde cero en una nueva región con un nuevo objetivo en su mente aunque sea que tenga que abandonar por el momento, su meta que se propuso al principio y el estaba casi seguro que su amiga Serena tenía planeado pedirle ir con él, a la nueva región hacía donde se dirige el chico pero el había prácticamente, le diría que cumpla sus sueños primero sí el le pidiera que viniera con el aunque ella sea consiente con, ella y con él mismo ella en vez de enfocarse en seguirlo debe de cumplir sus metas, ya que sería muy irresponsable de su parte pedirle que se vinera con él en su, nuevo viaje a la nueva región, el nota que Serena está muy preocupada y decide preguntarle lo que le está sucediendo en ese momento, y ella se arriesga y le pregunta que tiene mucho tiempo rondsndole en su cabeza ya tenía que quitarse la gran duda de encima qué ya no aguantaba el pesó en su alma.**_

—Ash yo tengo algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo y hasta ahora tengo el corage suficiente para poder decirte lo que siento aquí en mi corazón pero ya no puedo callarme más tengo que decirte esto y espare tu respuesta de lo que te diré a ti solo espero que los correspondas cómo yo lo hago contigo he esperado mucho por este omento que tendré para poder decirte que tu me gustas más cómo un amigo Ash yo estoy muy profundamente enamorado de ti, Comentó Serena a Ash. —

—Entiendo lo que tú me quieres decir pero de una buena vez te diré que no aceptaré tener una relación contigo de ningún tipo más que solo de amigos por que yo solo tengo ojos para otra chica y lo siento mucho pero no eres tú yo estoy saliendo con alguien más tu debes buscar a alguien quién te pueda amar de verdad ya que yo no soy capaz de hacerlo como te lo repito yo ya tengo novia y no pienso serle infiel por ti no vale la pena arriesga mi felicidad por, ser tu novio cómo te dije y lo repito sólo puedo ser más que tú amigo, y nada más Serena espero que tú entiendas dijo Ash a amiga y ella quedó destrozada por la noticia, que le dio Ash. —

—Entiendo lo que tú me quieres decir, pero wow estoy muy sorprendida que me dijeras ya tenías novia y yo que pensé que eras muy timido pero me equivoque tal vez tu tengas mucha razón y no te conozca del todo y yo deba de buscar a alguien a quién amar de verdad y alguien quien me ame por lo que soy y me valore de verdad solo espero poder encontrar a esa persona, que llene el hueco en mi corazón, dijo serena un poco triste, con la noticia pero agradecida con Ash de que le fuera muy sincera con ella y le dijera la verdad y ella piensa Ash solo piensa en uno y luego en él. —

—Que bueno que lo entendiste Serena no es que no piense que tu no eres guapa pero yo me yo me enamoré de mi mejor amiga, a pesar de ser una chica con su temperamento pero es ella la que me enseño todo lo que sé hasta ahora a ellasu le debo todo lo que soy y no voy a fallarle no ahora, yo prometo lo que digo y es por eso que a ti solo te veo cómo una amiga nada más, espero que no te moleste lo que estoy diciendo pero es por tu propio bien amiga, terminó de comentar Ash a su amiga. —

—Ash entiendo tu punto de vista y claro que te comprendo muy bien yo sé que tu la amas a ella muy bien por queque sé que pones mucha pasión a eso y es muy bueno aunque me cuesta admitirlo pero yo estoy, muy feliz por qué tu amas a ese ser con todo tu corazón y sí tu lo eres yo también lo seré, el amor no se puede condicionar de ninguna manera y tampoco hay que presionar al amor para poder conseguir lo que uno desea y sí hay que dejar de luchar por la felicidad de uno por el otro se hace pero más importante es la felicidad del chico al que tu amas, Comentó Serena. —

—Y cómo te conozco lo suficiente quieres saber quien es la chica afortunada quién se enamoró de ti te lo diré apenas nos veamos, con los demás les prometo que les diré todo puede que sea hoy en la tarde pero posiblemente sea mañana en la mañanapara que todos podamos descansar muy bien y estar, muy relajados para pensar las cosas con mucha calma pero yo sé que ustedes estarán de acuerdo conmigo dijo el moreno de pelo color azabache a la chica de ojos azules. —

—Muy bien Ash será mañana en la mañana que nos dirás quién es la chica misteriosa quien me separó de ti pero en fin ya casi debemos de ir con los demás hoy fue un día muy agotador para todos y no hay nada mejor, relajante y refrescante que un buen baño para poder relajarse de todas, esas tenciones del día a día que uno tiene es muy importante chinearse mucho por la salud y bienestar, de uno bueno en fin es momento de volver con los demás además de que de debemos de planear la fiesta de despedida por que yo estoy muy segura de que muy pronto nos volveremos a ver y espero conocer a sí a tu hermosa novia, Comentó Serena con la sonrisa de lado, pero dentro de sí estaba muy Feliz de que Ash amara a ella en vez de ella misma pensó Serena para si misma sabe que sólo pueden ser amigos nada más nada menos que eso pensó Serena para si misma. —

 _ **En ese mismo instante los demás chicos vieron, que ya estaban Ash y Serena en Centro Pokémon y vemos que Clemont sale corriendo a abrazar a su amiga y está se queda en frío cuando se pone a llorar , al saber que todo fue un susto sin mayores consecuencias pero entonces se dio cuenta de las cosas que le dijo en esa pequeña pero importante conversación que buscará a ese ser que le amara de verdad y algo le dijo que ya lo encontró sin ni siquiera empezar a buscar a su media naranja y tal cómo lo prometió Ash les dirá de cómo se hizo novio de nuestra querida pelirroja todo empezó luego de que los chicos Clemont y Bonnie preguntarán ¿Que cómo se encontraban y Serena recordará cómo Ash tenía una novia.**_

—Vaya chicos nos dieron un susto de muerte creímos, que ya les había pasado algo serio ya íbamos a buscarlos la próxima vez no nos metan un susto cómo este quieren de verdad nos tenían muy preocupados, después de las muchas cosas que hemos vivido en nuestra aventura a todo esto chicos ¿Cómo se encuentran en realidad? Preguntó Clemont muy preocupado de que les hubiera pasado algo a ellos el nunca se lo perdonaria si algo les pasará pero en especial a Serena, dijo Clemont a sus amigos de verdad estaba muy preocupado. —

—Caray Clemont disculpa por preocuparte así, no fue nuestra intención preocuparte así pero gracias por preocuparte y estamos bien sólo tuvimos una charla cómo dos muy buenos amigos nada más, así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte y gracias por preocuparte una vez más por mí, de hecho eso es lo más tierno que han hecho por mí y eso lo apreció mucho, Comentó la chica haciendo al inventor sonrojarse más rojo que un tomate y eso ella lo notó y sonrió, al verle la cara. —

—Wow Clemont disculpa por preocuparte a ti a tu hermana mucho pero cómo lo explico Serena nosotros tuvimos una platica de amigos así que no te preocupes que todo entre nosotros esta muy bien, además gracias por estar ahí cuando siempre te necesitabamos Clemont gracias por todo agradeció Ash a su amigo. —

— Gracias por se nuestro amigo Ash y por estar ahí en las buenas y en las malas comentó Clemont a su amigo. —

—De nada Clemont replicó Ash. —

—No nos vuelvas a pegar otro susto así Ash por favor sí dijo ya más tranquila Bonnie a su amigo y él le sonrió.

—De acuerdo prometo no preocuparlos más, habló Ash. —

—Ash me prometiste que cuando estuviéramos todos me contarias cómo te hiciste novio de las chica que me dijiste antes, dijo Serena de forma muy pícara y los hermanos respondieron de la misma manera, que Serena. —

—Sí Ash queremos saber de cómo te le declaraste, a tu chica dijeron los dos hermanos de forma muy astuta. —

—Está bien ustedes ganan les diré como me hice novio de Misty. —

—Mistyyyy dijeron los demás. —

—Sí ahora déjame contarles lo que pasó. —

—Ok dijeron los demás. —

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _ **Cuando iba a empezar, la liga en la región de Teselia yo estaba terminando de entrenar cuando un tuve una epifanía y debía de arreglar un asunto pendiente que he postergado por mucho tiempo y ya no puedo hacerlo más decidí llamar al gimnasio de cuidad Celeste con mi celular, a mi mejor amiga solo que cuando realicé la llamada eran cómo las 10:00 am hora local 04:00am hora local de Kanto cuando Misty me responde mi llamada gritandome muy enojada por llamarla tan de madrugada pero yo me disculpe, y se sorprendió que yo le estuviera pidiendo disculpas a ella no se lo esperaba después de disculparme con ella le dije lo que yo sentía por ella, y como la extrañaba recuerdo que se quedó petrificada pero también se alegró mucho me dijo que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando que eso sucediera y hoy por fin se le cumplió de que Ash le correspondiera sus sentimientos, y cuando le propuse que fuera mi novia, me dijo que sí si hubiera sabido de que me hubiera aceptado como su novio que rato me le hubiera confesado, y yo la amó mucho a esta chica con todo mi ser y mi corazón y que lucharé para hacerla muy feliz a mi amor Fin del Flash Back .**_

—Wow que tierna historia apesar de cómo pasaron las cosas entré ustedes dos me alegro de que todo terminará muy, bien para su amor de verdad les deseo todo lo mejor y con esto me confirma lo que te dije yo no, te conozco tan bien cómo sí lo hace Misty Felicidades por ustedes dos de verdad, dijo Serena más tranquila, a su amigo. —

—Quién lo diría que nuestro Ash tuviera una novia que romántico, aww dijo Bonnie al escuchar a Ash contando su relato, de cómo le pidió a su amiga que fura su novia y ella acepto muy feliz la propuesta de su novio. —

—Pues no me queda más que felicitarte mi amigo vaya sorpresa la que nos estás dando nunca me imaginé que tuvieras a una novia con razón te notaba más tranquilo sin que algún chico se le acercará a Serena para decirle algo bonito tu te comportabas muy normal y hasta ahora, me voy dando cuenta de que tienes una chica amigo dijo Clemont muy picaramente a Ash. —

—Gracias a todos ustedes por sus buenos deseos, por estarme apoyando siempre ahora ya saben que tengo novia sólo les pido que guarden el secreto sí a condiciono Ash a sus amigos, y estos aceptaron sus condiciones al ver a sus amigos muy sonriente y para decirle lo siguiente. —

—Claro lo prometemos Ash no le diremos a nadie, dijeron los chicos muy sonrientes a suS amigos. —

—Gracias por comprender chicos, agradeció Ash para luego partir a Kanto para iniciar otra nueva aventura, desde el principio. —

—Hasta que nuestro camino nos vuelva a unir de nuevo Ash, gritaron los chicos. —

 _ **Locación actual Pueblo Paleta.**_

 _ **Vemos que nuestro héroe va de camino hacía su hogar va por el camino de su pueblo en el trayecto iba pensando en sus aventuras, que vivió con sus amigos en ese momento fue interrumpido, por su mejor, amigo que le estaba jalando la camisa para luego decirle algo a su entrenador, y mejor amigo, para mostrarle un Drattini que estaba muy herido, y el Pokémon al verlo al entrenador, le dio una sensación y decidió que tenía que dejarlo que le ayudaran para que se recuperará pronto de sus heridas, y sí quería viajar y demostrar su gran poder, junto a ese entrenador.**_

—Oye Pikachu no hay tiempo que desperdiciar, compañero hay que llevarlo a la reservación del profesor Oak ya que está muy seriamente herido y yo no lo puedo llevar en ese estado, lo atrapare en una Pokebola para poderlo llevar hasta la reservación de profesor, Pokebola ve gritó el entrenador, Pokémon cuando fue capturado por el objeto esferico la agarró y se fue corriendo hasta su destino final y en ese momento pasa por su casa pero Misty lo ve, y le grita a Ash. —

—Ash amor que sucede por que no entraste, a la casa tu madre te hemos estado esperando pero en seguida se iba a dar cuenta de lo estaba pasando con su novio en ese mismo instante no sin antes avisarle a Mr Mime que le dijera a Delia que se ausentaria por el momento, que algo pasó ya que Ash pasó a toda prisa hacia la reservación del profesor Oak, el Pokémon asistió y fue a avisarle a la madre de Ash par que no se preocupara mucho, por sus ausencias de Misty y la de su hijo Delia suspiró y dijo que chicos. —

 _ **Momentos después.**_

—Profesor miré yo venía de caminó a mi casa y me encontré a esté Dratini muy mal herido por favor tiene que ayudarlo, a que se recuperé pronto Profesor dije muy sorprendido y pude ver a mi novia que se quedó sin aliento al ver la pobre criatura toda herida pero pude notar esa mirada reconfortante, de que todo saldrá muy bien. —

—No te preocupes que todo saldrá muy bien Ash ya lo veras solo piensa positivamente que todo surgirá muy bien ya lo verás amor ahora el está en las mejores manos y estoy seguro de que todo terminará muy bien para todos e inclusive para Dratini le comentó la pelirroja a su adorado novio. —

—Tienes toda la razón amor todo estará muy bien, ya verás cómo mañana será un nuevo día para todos nosotros e inclusive, si para Dratini decide evolucionar bienvinido sea por qué así podrá recuperarse mucho más rápido de lo normal, Comentó Ash más calmado a su novia. —

—Gracias Ash Y los, se besaron muy tiernamente. —

—Ash Misty tiene mucha razón hay altas probslidades, de que se pueda curar pero para eso el debe de evolucionar de manera voluntiaria, para que la evolución haga su trabajo para que se recupere y sea mas fue... fue interrumpido cuando un destello de luz blanca se apareció en Dratini, y lo envolvio a el por completo pasaron unos minutos para qué se revelará su evolución, y cuando lo hizo todos los presentes se quedaron sin alientoembargo al ver esa magestuosa evolución. —

—Wow no puedo creerlo está evolucionando, en un Dragonite es la mejor evolución que he visto en estas circuntancias, y de hecho tendrá una mejor recuperación muy pronto pienso que quién mejor entrenador entrenador, para poderlo entrenar y sacarle el potencial que tiene oculto y así tener un poderoso aliado en tus batallas Ash ¿Que me dices lo quieres entrenar o el decida con quién quiere quedarse le propuso el profesor Oak, a su amigo. —

—Creó qué uested tiene toda la razón profesor, pero será el quién decida con quién quiere quedarse yo no puedo obligarlo a que se quedé conmigo sí el no quiere ahora bien sí el decide hacerlo debera de entrenar, un poco para que tenga, forma y no te preocupes que yo te llevaré conmigo dijo, al Dragón. —

—Luego de que Dragonite se sentará a deliberar para poder comunicar su decisión final después de unos minutos de deliberación finalmete el Dragón llegó con una feliz decisión y se la hizo saber de una forma muy especial a Ash, y fue chamuzqueandole la cabeza luego de rostizada y el entrenador y su novia de forma muy positiva se dieron cuenta de la decisión que tomó Dragónite. —

—Bien yo ya creó que el ya eligió con quién quedarse, y es contigo amor, no vez cómo te dejó todo chamuscado amor, eso significa que se quedará contigo Ash, Comentó Misty muy feliz de que el Pokémon decidiera por sí mismo y me siento muy orgullosa de ser tu novia querido me haz demostrado que tu fuiste mi mejor elección y no me arrepiento de haberte escogido, amor comentó la pelirroja. —

—Te amo verdad y lo sabes y disculpame, por demorarme mucho en darme cuenta de mis sentimiento además cuando cuando vine de teselia, y me dijo el profesor que Tracey estaba en tú gimnasio me puse un poco celoso, pero luego recordé que me habías dicho que estaba más intersado, con Daisy que contigo, y eso me tranquilizó pero en fin dejando un lado todo esto es verdad lo que tu dices amor Dragonite bienvenido al grupo compañero, dijo Ash al Pokémon y este asintió muy feliz. —

—Te amo mucho amor de verdad, gracias por hacerme la chica más feliz del universo vamos tenemos que ir a casa, para preparnos para nuestro viaje que será dentro de un mes verdad amor debido a lo Dragonite, dijo su novia muy feliz de su deducción. —

—Así es amor vamos a esperar un mes para que podamos partir a Alola así que cuando el mes transcurra ya podremos partir a nuestro viaje, le dijo Ash muy feliz a su Sirenita acuática y amor de toda su vida. —

 _ **Un mes después los chicos ya estaban, terminando de hacer sus maletas para partir hacia la nueva región y Dragonite está ya con ellos para acompañarlos en este viaje Pokémon para demostrar su verdero poder a su entrenador, y novia.**_

—Muy bien a todos ya nos vamos hacía a Alola espero poedrlos ver muy pronto de nuevo mamá profesor, nos estamos en contacto muy pronto pero es el momento de decir adiós por ahora hasta luego mamá estaremos en contacto muy pronto no te preocupes por nosotros todo va a salir super, nos vemos mamá, se despidió Ash de su madre y Mr mime. —

—Cuidate mucho amor Misty cuidamelo mucho a mí hijo, te lo encargo mucho sí no quiero que nada malo le pase, y asegurate que se cambie ya sabes qus todos los días bueno es momento de que se vayan dijo la madre de Ash, mientras se subían al avión a donde los llevará a esa exótica región, llamada Alola. —

—Gracias y no se preocupe, yo y Dragonite lo cuidaderemos de todo peligro dijo Misty a su suegra dejandola más tranquila. —

 _ **Y con esto los chicos comparten un tierno beso y se despiden de todos y se disponen a sentarse en sus respectivos, lugares para luego partir a su nuevo destino quién sabe que sorpresa les tendría preparado el destino lo que si estaban seguro es que sea, lo que sea lo que el destinó les tenga, preparados juntos saldrían adelanté y le demostrarian lo que el verdadero amor es capaz de hacer cuando uno confía en el uno y en el otro la confianza mutua, es lo esencial en una relación amorosa y Ash y Misty estaban destinado a ser felices toda la vida, Misty ya había conseguido su más importante objetivo al igual que Ash y ese objetivo es que su amor sea correspondido mutuamente.**_

 _ **Fin del Capítulo unico.**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto la serie cómo los personajes, les pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo.**_

 _ **N/A: Bueno esta es la 2 de 7 historias espero que les guste mis estimados y ya vuelvo a las andadas y cuando yo tenga un tiempo y actualizaré mis historias, en el momento que pueda hacerlo y lo haré solo ténganme paciencia y pronto esos meses de espera se verán recompensados, el segundo fic a publicar será el desde el principio que este fics será para el día del Pokeshipping, tengo gran variedad de temas listos para subirlos y compartirlos con ustedes compañeros Pokeshipper nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Créditos de la imagen a su debido autor.**_

 _ **Samurott1987~**_


End file.
